


Haruskah putus?

by fakirasupan96



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: Additional fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pujangga cihuy, long distance relationshit
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakirasupan96/pseuds/fakirasupan96
Summary: Ketika ragu menghampiri Rangga dan menghasutnya untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini lagi.





	Haruskah putus?

**Author's Note:**

> AKU DATANG KEMBALI AUUUUU...

* * *

  
  
Hari demi hari berganti menjadi minggu lalu tahun, akhirnya sudah genap dua tahun Rangga menetap di luar negeri.  Puluhan surat Dilan sudah bertumpuk di meja kerja Rangga. Dilan sudah lulus SMA tahun lalu, dan Dilan memutuskan untuk mengambil fakultas hukum sebagai ilmu yang ingin ia pelajari.  Tentu Dilan memperjuangkan hal ini dengan sekuat tenaga,  karena Ayahnya sangat menentang hal ini.     
  
Dalam surat-suratnya Dilan selalu bercerita mengenai Ayahnya yang sangat tidak menyukai pilihannya. Walaupun nilai-nilai Dilan bagus,  Ayahnya tak pernah sekali-kali membicarakan hal itu.     
  
Saat membaca suratnya,  Rangga hanya bisa meremas ujung kertas surat Dilan, jujur ia sangat membenci dirinya yang tidak bisa membantu Dilan dalam masa-masa itu. Saat-saat Dilan benar-benar butuh orang yang berada disisinya dan menyemangatinya, dan rangga hanya bisa menunggu kabar dilan tiga minggu kemudian bahkan sebulan kemudian. Saat mereka berbicara di telpon pun, mereka tidak bisa mengekspresikan kerinduan mereka dengan bebas,  tidak bisa bercengkrama lama seperti saat mereka baru-baru jadian.   
  
Dilan adalah dua scoop ice cream vanilla. Manis.  Menyegarkan,  dan membuat hatinya yang pahit  bisa memiliki aneka rasa.  Dilan di mata Rangga adalah sebuah pelangi setelah hujan, membuat orang-orang disekitarnya kembali ceria dengan tingkahnya,  walaupun memang terkadang tingkahnya menyebalkan. Senyum Dilan itu seperti virus. Menular.  Sekali dia senyum,  semua orang juga ingin tersenyum melihatnya.  Tawanya pun juga menular.   
  
Ingin sekali Rangga melihatnya secara langsung,  dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan seperti dulu.  Ia sangat ingin sekali pulang. Teman-temannya sering menanyakan tentang Dilan,  dan mengapa ia bisa kuat menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. (* iya dia sudah come out ke beberapa teman dekatnya) temannya selalu bergurau agar Rangga lebih baik putus, dan melepas dilan untuk mencari kekasih yang bisa memeluk dilan secara langsung. Dan jujur Rangga memikirkan ucapan temannya itu hingga detik ini.   
  
Apakah dia sudah menjadi pacar yang tidak baik karena tidak bisa berada secara langsung didekat kekasihnya?  Apakah ia pacar yang buruk karena tidak bisa memeluk kekasihnya saat ia butuh support dan pelukan? Apa lebih baik sudahi saja hubungan tidak pasti ini?  Tiap malam Rangga terbayang-bayang muka Dilan yang muram, semakin muram,  dan ia kehilangan cahayanya. Ia pun akhir-akhir ini sering bermimpi, Dilan menangis dalam diam. Ketika ia bertanya, Dilan hanya tersenyum sediikit lalu menghilang.     
  
Rangga tidak ingin orang yang ia sangat sayangi kehilangan cahayanya.  Ia benci ketika hal itu terjadi. Semua ini salahnya. Seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan perasaanya jika ia sendiri jugalah yang memutuskan untuk berpisah. Damn, seharusnya dari awal ia tidak egois pada Dilan.   
  
Rangga,  kamu bodoh,  manusia bodoh, juga egois.  Dilan pasti sudah lelah dengan hubungan seperti ini. Dilan pasti sudah bosan dengan kata-kata Rangga untuk menunggunya pulang suatu hari nanti. Dilan tidak butuh seorang kekasih yang ia saja tidak bisa memeluknya secara langsung.  Tidak bisa kencan setiap ada kesempatan seperti pasangan lainnya.     
  
Dan disinilah dia,  tengah berdiri menunggu telpon masuk dari Dilan, untuk kali pertamanya,  Dilan berkata bahwa ia saja yang menelpon, karena ada yang perlu Dilan sampaikan pada Rangga.   
'Tanggal xx aku akan menelpon ke nomormu. Di tempatmu sekitar jam 9 malam apa itu oke?' tanya Dilan saat mereka bertelpon seminggu lalu.     
Rangga mengiyakan tawaran Dilan.  Rangga tidak tahu Dilan akan menelpon darimana,  mungkinkah dirumahnya sedang tidak ada orang?   
  
"Kriiingg... Kriiingg.. " telpon di ruangan mr. Eric berdering. Mr.  Eric mempersilahkan Rangga untuk mengangkat telpon tersebut.   
  
Rangga perlahan mengangkat gagang telpon itu,  lalu ia letakkan di kupingnya.     
  
"Hello. "   
"Rangga.  Ah syukur deh kamu yang ngangkat hehehe. " Rangga tersenyum mendengarkan tawa Dilan.     
"Kamu nelpon darimana? " tanya Rangga.     
" dari wartel.  Hehehe,  abis kalau di rumah nanti ketahuan tagihannya bengkak. Jadi aku bobok celengan buat nelpon lama hari ini. "   
"Dilan.., Kan aku udah bilang masukin bank."   
"Ya biar aja lah ya,  duit-duit aku ini. " Rangga terdengar menghela nafas pasrah, dilan terkekeh.   
  
"Dilan."   
"Iya Rangga.  Oh iya aku mau bilang sesuatu sama kamu..., aku.., "   
  
"Boleh aku duluan yang bilang sesuatu ke kamu? " potong Rangga.  Dilan agak kaget, tak biasanya rangga seperti ini.     
  
"O.. Oke kamu mau bilang apa Rangga."   
  
"Dilan. Apa kamu bahagia?"   
"Ma. Maksud kamu apa Rangga? "   
"Apa kamu bahagia dengan hubungan kita saat ini? "   
"Kamu kenapa tiba-tiba tanya seperti itu?  Tentu aku bahagia Rangga. "   
"Jangan bohong. " tukas Rangga.  Dilan tertegun.  Apa yang terjadi dengan Rangga?   
"Rangga,  kamu ngomong apa sih."   
"Dilan. Apa sebaiknya kita sudahi saja hubungan ini? "   
"RANGGA,  Kamu jangan nga... "   
"Dilan.  Aku tahu kamu tidak bahagia saat ini.  Aku tahu kamu bosan dengan hubungan ini. Aku tahu kamu yang paling banyak terluka dengan hubungan ini.. Aku tahu aku sering sekali melukaimu. Aku terkadang berpikir,  kekasih macam apa yang tidak bisa berada disamping pacarnya ketika pacarnya butuh bantuan. Kamu lebih banyak sedih ketimbang bahagia setelah kita menjalani hubungan jarak jauh ini. Cahaya mu semakin redup.  Aku tidak mau hal itu.. Terj.. "   
  
"RANGGA SASTROWARDOYO. BISA KAMU DENGER SAYA BICARA TERLEBIH DAHULU? " Nada suara Dilan meninggi dan penuh emosi. Rangga terdiam diseberang sana.     
  
"Tega kamu ya bilang seperti itu? Setelah kita pertahanin hubungan ini hampir dua tahun.  Dua tahun!!  Rangga!  Dua tahun!  Aku sama kamu pisah negara, beda musim, beda waktu,  beda benua. Iya bener aku bosan dengan hubungan ini,  iya aku yang paling terluka dengan hubungan ini.  Iya aku sering iri dengan temanku yang pacarnya ada tiap dia butuh bantuan. Iya aku muak sama semua hubungan dengan kamu.  Tapi aku selalu percaya bahwa kita bisa. Katain aja aku naif, terserah kamu,  terserah mereka yang bilang aku bodoh karena terlalu percaya denganmu. Terserah dengan mereka yang bilang aku ini terlalu buta dengan cinta.  Aku udah gak peduli." ujar Dilan. Suaranya sedikit bergetar. Emosinya masih belum bisa ia kontrol. Ia tidak menyangka Rangga akan berkata seperti itu ketika ia  sendiri yang selalu menyemangati Dilan untuk tetap terus bertahan.     
  
"Rangga. Kamu tahu, aku kecewa  kamu berkata seperti itu.  Ketika kamu sendiri yang selalu bilang padaku untuk tetap bertahan menunggumu. AKU BERUSAHA DISINI RANGGA. Aku berusaha untuk tetap semangat.  Aku berusaha dengan kuliahku, agar aku bisa sukses dan  mendampingimu. "   
  
"Di.. Dilan... Jangan berprasangka dulu. Aku.. Aku berkata seperti itu,  karena aku tidak ingin lagi menyakitimu. "   
  
"Iya.  Saat ini kamu sedang menyakitiku. Kamu berkata seperti itu karena kamu pun juga bosankan denganku?  Kamu bosankan harus terus menerus menelpon ku? Menuliskan surat untukku? Oh apa mungkin ini taktikmu untuk putus karena kamu mendapatkan orang yang lebih menarik dari aku? "   
  
"Dilan, jangan kekanak-kanakkan. Kamu tahu, kamu yang akan selalu aku pilih..,"   
  
"Tidak kamu tetap memilih untuk ke luar negeri. Ketimbang memilihku. "   
  
"ck.. Itu berbeda Dilan! "   
  
"Sudahlah Rangga.Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kita jadi bertengkar seperti ini.  Dan kenapa tiba-tiba kamu berkata seperti itu padaku.  Aku sudah bilang padamu,  berkali-kali. Aku bahagia Rangga.  Aku bahagia dengan surat-suratmu.  Aku bahagia dengan percakapan dua menit kita.  Aku bahagia dengan semua hal yang mengingatkanku padamu,  ketika aku bersedih.  Jangan bilang hanya aku saja yang tetap bertahan mempercayai bahwa suatu hari kita akan bertemu lalu bersatu kembali. Dan kau sendiri yang mulai kehilangan kepercayaan terhadap omonganmu sendiri. " Ucap Dilan panjang lebar.   
  
Rangga terdiam lagi.   
  
"Rangga. Jika aku sudah kehilangan kepercayaan padamu,  aku tidak mungkin mengeluarkan banyak uang hanya untuk menelponmu. Aku mungkin akan berkata putus ketika mendengar kamu akan pergi ke luar negeri. Jadi, Dilan mohon jangan bilang kayak gitu lagi. Dilan tahu,  Rangga masih sayang sama Dilan."   
  
"Tentu aku sayang padamu Dilan.  Aku sangat menyayangimu,  lebih dari apapun. Sampai-sampai aku tidak ingin membuatmu bersedih dengan keadaan kita.  Aku ingin kamu bahagia,  aku ingin ada orang yang bisa memelukmu secara langsung ketika kamu bersedih. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia,  walau bukan aku lagi yang membuatmu bahagia. "   
  
"Dilan gak akan bahagia,  jika sama orang lain selain Rangga. "   
  
"Dilan akan benar-benar kehilangan cahayanya jika ia bersama dengan orang lain." ujar Dilan.  Air mata Dilan mengalir tiada henti,  matanya panas karena air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.     
  
Rangga pun menitikkan air matanya,  mendengar kekasihnya yang mulai terisak. Akhirnya ia membuat kekasihnya menangis. Hebat Rangga!  Kamu benar-benar brengsek.     
  
"Rangga.  Please. Jangan tinggalin Dilan dengan alasan kamu gak mau buat Dilan sedih karena hubungan ini. Please. Jangan. " Rangga menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangisnya.   
  
"God...., what's  wrong with me.  Dilan..,  Dilan..., maafin Rangga. Rangga memang bodoh. Aku gak bakal ninggalin kamu. Please maafin aku.  Aku gak tau kenapa aku bisa ngomong seperti itu. Aku cinta sama kamu. Aku mau kita hidup bersama setelah ini.  Aku harus buat kamu bahagia. Kita harus bahagia, kita harus tetap bersama. Aku harus buat kamu lebih bahagia dari yang sekarang... Aku.., "   
  
"Aku tahu Rangga,  aku tahu. Aku akan selalu mempercayaimu.  Hanya kamu. "   
  
Rangga mengusap air matanya yang mengalir. Mereka berdua sama-sama hening sembari juga mengatur nafas dan mengusap air matanya yang masih mengalir.     
  
"Rangga. "   
" Ya? "   
" Kamu lupa hari ini hari apa? "   
"Hari? Senin? "   
"Happy anniversary ke dua, kesayangan Dilan. " ujar Dilan dengan lembut.  Damn lagi,  kenapa Rangga bisa lupa hari ini tanggal mereka jadian.   
  
" Happy anniversary juga, kepunyaan Rangga. "   
  
Long distance relationshit benar-benar menguji kesabaran dua insan ini. Masa bodoh  dengsn omongan orang tentang hal ini. Walau hanya sekali kali bertemu dalam mimpi,  bertukar surat menelpon.  Ini membuat hati mereka berdua tenang.   
  



End file.
